Pulling The Chain Of My Love
by champagnealec
Summary: "Alec and Magnus head off to Alec's old bedroom in the Institute to blow off some tension after their training session." Malec. Episode 3x12 Original Sin missing/extended scene fanfic.


**So yeah another missing/extended scene fanfic, this time it's hm, about what happened before the Malec afterglow scene.**

**Now I tend to stay away from writing smut, because it's never been really a strong point when I'm writing and I hadn't wrote like full on smut in a long time, since like 2014? So yeaah.**

**But anyways, I finally got the nerve up to as a mlm author on tumblr under the name kinkymagnus, and they told me that I could send it in on anon for them to read over as like a beta reader. So a huge, big freaking thanks to them!**

**And yes the title is from "The Chain" aka the Malec training scene song. Because it's been stuck in my head ever since the episode and it's probably never gonna get out anytime soon. **

* * *

Breathless laughs and muffled moans could be heard in the empty corridor of the Institute, as Magnus was guided backwards into Alec's old bedroom, their hearts are still racing like crazy and the feeling of adrenaline and lust rushing through their veins, from the training session earlier. The hands are gripping onto clothes, trying to take them off.

Alec's teeth bit onto Magnus' bottom lip and pulled, gaining another loud moan from him, as he struggled with pulling up Alec's shirt, since Alec was sweaty from earlier, so the shirt was sticking to his body, and neither had come to realize that the door to Alec's old room was still wide open to where anyone could walk down the hall and see them in the act, until Magnus was now raising Alec's shirt and he felt the cold air breeze on his back and remembered the door being open.

To which caused him to force himself away from Magnus, just like he did in the training room a few minutes ago, and Magnus opened his eyes, staring at Alec, with an offended expression on his face, oh fuck no, Alec wasn't gonna leave him all hot and bothered again. "Alexander, if you leave me all fucking turned on again, I'm gonna jump you and ride you so har-"

Alec silenced him by biting on his lip again and sucking it this time, Magnus whined at this. "I'm not leaving you all aroused, just," Alec promised, moving away from him and over towards the door, slamming it shut and locking it, oh, he forgot about the door. "You don't want someone interrupting us, don't you?"

"No, but the shadowhunters should know better, huh? Then to bother the head of the institute while he's off duty." Magnus stated, as Alec walked towards him, still panting and looking as hot as ever.

"Yeah, but with my siblings, you never know, after all the other times they walked in, thinking they own the whole damn place, it's best that we keep the doors locked, hmm?" Alec asked, cupping his face, staring at him with a desired and lustful look in his eyes.

Well, he's right, they never knew if his siblings were gonna stomp in, demanding help for whatever little problem that they had caused themselves. "Yeah, it's for the best that we keep that door locked."

Alec hummed, his hands moving down and tugging on the tank top, Magnus was wearing. "Now, take this off," his voice was so raspy as he said this, Magnus moaned, helping Alec strip off the tank top, and he threw it somewhere in the room, then he immediately went right in for Magnus' neck, biting and suckling the skin there, his eyes rolled back some into his head, as his hands fumbled with Alec's shirt again.

"Yours too, I can't be the only one shirtless, Alexander," Magnus said, breathlessly. Alec bites at his adams' apple and pulled away long enough to help Magnus with his own shirt, who flung it across the room, not caring where it landed, Alec goes back to attacking Magnus' neck, while he brought his hands up to Alec's hair, gripping onto it tightly, and it causes Alec to groan deep in his throat against his neck.

Alec's hands had moved down to his ass, grabbing and pulling him closer, to where Magnus could feel Alec's hard erection against his own, he moaned, pulling his hair again, Alec growled lowly. "Bed, now," and Magnus lets himself be walked backwards towards the bed, until he felt his legs hit the bed frame and they go tumbling down onto the bed.

And now they were somehow so much closer now, body against body, hips aligned so perfectly now so they could grind against each other. Magnus trailed one hand down Alec's back to his ass, digging his fingers into the clothed skin, as Alec's hand found his upper thigh, holding on as his hips began to slowly roll against Magnus', Alec's kiss-swollen lips finding his own again.

Magnus isn't sure how long Alec's grinding their cocks together, it's a wonderful friction, but it's nowhere close to what he needs, he needs more, then just that, he needs Alec inside of him right now, he needed him right now, so fucking badly. Magnus trailed his other hand down to Alec's ass and begins to push down his sweat pants and underwear. "These- need to be off,_now, Alexander._"

Alec lets go of Magnus' thigh and helps him push down his sweatpants and underwear until they're at his feet, and he just kicks them off, they fell onto the ground and now he's able to grind his bare pre-cum dripping dick against Magnus' clothed dick, to which he groaned loudly, his hands grabbing Alec's bare ass, squeezing the firm cheeks, Alec kissed his bruised lips, softly. "Fuck, yours now, Magnus." He nodded, as Alec trailed down his body with kisses, starting with his neck and to his chest, where he stopped to kiss and nip gently at his nipples, Magnus arched his back, as sparks of pleasure are sent down to his cock. Alec smirked and continued his way down his body, kissing his stomach, finally reaching his pants and slowly strips them off, along with his underwear.

He tossed the last bit of clothing off to the side and just takes in how beautiful Magnus looked laying there, sweaty, with the love bites showing a bit on his neck and chest raising and falling fast, and his cock was so hard, dripping with pre-cum, fuck. Alec bit down his lip, leaning forward to grab for the bottle of lube they kept in the bed side table for times like this. "So how do you want to do this? On your back with me pounding into you, or on your stomach with your cock rubbing against the sheets?"

Magnus laid there, thinking, as much as those sound like heavenly positions to be in, right now, Magnus just felt flipping Alec onto his back, having him prepare him and riding Alec's thick cock hard, yeah that sounded really good. "Actually, I rather," he trailed off, reaching up to Alec, grabbing his arms and flopping him onto his back, Alec lay there, panting looking up at Magnus, his pupils are blown wide, they're basically black instead of the normal hazel. Magnus hovered over him, with a smile. "Just straddle you, while you prepare me open and then ride you so hard, until we both come hard, seeing stars. How does that sound?"

Alec groaned, burying his head into the pillow, thinking about the sight it would be. "Fuck, I like that one," Magnus' smile widened, as he straddled Alec's hips, bracing his hands on his stomach, while Alec opened up the lube and coated three of his fingers, and brings his hand to Magnus' ass, he moaned, feeling Alec's fingertip circling around his hole, barely pushing inside him before coming right back out, teasing him.

"Fuck, Alexander, don't tease me, please, hurry," Magnus whispered, in somewhat of a begging tone of voice. And his wish is granted, Alec gently pushed his finger inside him, Magnus moaned and clenches his muscles around his finger, Alec groaned at the double tightness around his finger, and reached out for Magnus' cock, to stroke him through whatever discomfort he might have felt, Magnus shook his head, trying grind down on Alec's finger. "I'm fine, Alexander, just fuck me with your fingers already."

Alec nods his head, and began to move his finger in and out of him, while stroking his dick with the same speed as his finger, Magnus moaned again at the feeling of Alec's finger stretching his walls and his hand rubbing his cock, the heat is building up in his stomach, god. He might come before Alec is inside of him, when Alec felt like he was ready for another finger, he slipped it in, gaining another moan and making him press down hard on his fingers to take them deeper inside, when they brush right against his prostate, his back arched in pleasure and he can't help the yell of "Ah, fuck, there!" escape his lips, Alec smirked, and fasten his pace, with his fingers and stroking, but also making sure that he strikes his prostate everytime with his fingers.

By the time Alec had three of his fingers in stretching and scissoring him out, along with the stroking Magnus was just a even more sweaty and panting mess, and Alec wasn't doing much better, he felt like he might come the minute he was inside Magnus because even with all of the preparation he had done to Magnus, he was still so fucking tight around his fingers, fuck like he always was, but fuck he might come the minute Magnus' hole takes in the head of his dick.

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec breathed out taking away his fingers and hand. Magnus whined at the loss of fingers, but remembered what was coming next and grabbed the forgotten lube on the bed, he coated his hand and quickly strokes Alec, his breathing hitches and he throws his head back into the pillow, groaning at the feeling of being stroked. Once that's done, Magnus wiped off his hand on the sheets and grabbed Alec's dick again and positioned himself above his dick, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend, he lowers down onto his cock.

Both moaned out so loudly as Magnus' hole slowly takes in Alec's cock, inch by inch, it felt so good for both, Magnus was trying to breath right while his body accepted his dick inside, stretching him wide open and Alec was trying to resist the urge of thrusting upwards to bury himself deep inside Magnus, because he felt so fucking warm and tight around his dick. Fuck, he really isn't gonna last long.

Once Alec's cock is fully inside of him, Magnus sat back for a moment, enjoying how full and stretched out he felt, before bracing himself with his hands beside him on the bed, and begin to move up and down, clenching his already tight walls around Alec's dick, who groaned, sliding his hands up Magnus' thighs to rest on his hips, holding on to them, as he goes a bit faster, moaning loudly as Alec's cock catches at his rim and rubs against his sensitive walls, everytime he rotated his hips.

And Alec, well, he can't help but to groan and moan as Magnus rode him fast and hard, taking in how fucking beautiful Magnus, he means Magnus always looks beautiful, but right now, he somehow even looks more beautiful with a pleasure expression on his face and sweat just rolling down his body, yeah they were already sweaty to begin with but they have gotten even more sweaty now, He listened to the whimpers and moans fall from his lips as Magnus tried to find his prostate, making the bed creak underneath them, trying to find his pleasure point, but was unable to.

Magnus moaned, opening his eyes and looked down at Alec, desperately. "Alec, please, I need you to-" is all he gets out, Alec nodded, knowing what his boyfriend needed.

"Magnus come here," Alec commanded, his voice is still so raspy, bringing his hand up to Magnus' neck, and Magnus let himself be tugged down by Alec's hand, until they were face to face now, his hand trailing down to his bicep while the other went to his ass, fixing their position just a tad, they locked eyes again, as Alec leaned up to capture Magnus' lips with his own in a passionate kiss and he snapped his hips up in a hard thrust, Magnus not expecting it, opened his mouth to scream in pleasure for Alec to slip his tongue inside his mouth, their tongues slide together, as Magnus gripped onto the pillow that Alec's head rested on, as he thrusts fast and hard into him.

With the new angle Alec was able to find his prostate, and hit it with every thrust he made, and all Magnus could do was moan into Alec's mouth, as they kissed messily, feeling his cock rub up against Alec's stomach every time he moved with Alec's thrusts, making a mess because of the pre-cum, listening to the headboard slam against the wall with the hard thrusts, with Alec hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips, Magnus could feel the heat of his orgasm building faster and faster in his lower stomach, he's not gonna last much longer and not with those hard accurate thrusts.

And judging by how much faster Alec's thrusts are getting, and the way Alec's groans in his mouth are getting louder, he knew that Alec's orgasm isn't too far behind his own.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss, but keeping his forehead rested against Alec's, panting hard. "Fuck, Alexander, uhn, I'm not- fuck, there!" he shouted when a even harder thrust hit his prostate again. "Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer."

Alec nodded, or at least tries to, since their foreheads are still rested together. "Fuck, me too, Magnus. You want me to stroke you? Make you come?"

"No, I want to cum, just from your cock, Alexander, just from your cock, please," he answered, Alec moaned loudly at his voice, tightening his hold on Magnus' ass and speeding up his thrusts even more. All Magnus would do was try to match up with his thrusts with rolling his hips, clenching his ass even tighter around Alec's cock and chant Alec's name over and over again, chasing after his orgasm.

It takes only a few more thrusts before the burning heat in Alec's stomach to become so intense, signaling him that he's close to his orgasm. "Fuck, Magnus, I'm about to-"

"I'm about come too, Alexander, shit, Alexander, make me cum," Magnus interrupted him, kissing Alec sloppily, feeling like he was about to explode, Alec does as he's told and gave two more thrusts before arching his back up, burying his head as far into the pillow as he could as he reached his peak, Magnus felt his cock tremble and pulse inside and then feeling the warm cum being shot into his ass, and the feeling of that, ]was enough to bring him over the edge, he broke the kiss, to throw back his head in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock jerking as his come spurts out onto their stomachs.

And they lay there for the moment, breathing heavily and tired, as they slowly come down from the high, Magnus took a few breaths of air, before opening his eyes to see Alec completely well fucked out is the perfect words to use, he laid there with his eyes closed and a stated smile on his face, Magnus groaned softly pulling himself off of Alec's softening cock, feeling a bit of come trickling out of him, falling onto his side of the bed next to Alec, still trying to catch his breath.

He feels so tired, and somewhat content, trying to think of the next words to say, and they just end up spilling out of his mouth. "Do you miss my cat eyes?"

* * *

**Once again written and edited in just two days, that's another new record for me, huh? And once again, another huge thanks for kinkymagnus for looking this over and giving me the go ahead to post the fanfic.**

**And now as for what's coming next, I'm mainly active on Tumblr, and I like to post little writing plans for the future on there, and for now it's mostly unplanned missing/extended scene fanfics, codas and fanfics based off of spoilers/theories.**

**Anyways y'all know my Tumblr by now: immortals-malec, you will find me screaming over Malec on there.**

**Let me know what y'all thought and until next time.**

**~champagnealec**


End file.
